


Love Letters

by kissinggfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, High School AU, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, but i might post the rest of it later, i think this chapter has asl in it, is anyone surprised at this point, no game, part of a different work, plot may be confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissinggfish/pseuds/kissinggfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has a crush on Eridan and has  a letter to deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

Your name is Sollux Captor and golly you`re nervous. In your hands, you have a note. Written on that note is a not very long, but very shakily written letter to a particular boy in your grade level. Today was a very foggy Monday morning and one of the first days of winter. Students were wrapped in jackets and gloves, hoping to stay warm. You bury yourself in a blue hat and your favourite grey hoodie with yellow writing.

As your peers breathe out the warmer carbon dioxide, the air fogged up and steamed about them like cigarette smoke. You look towards the pool`s designated area and you see him. Eridan Ampora was leaning against the brick wall, a steady stream of smoke coming out of his perfect lips. The one flaw in the man`s appearance was the thin stick he was flicking towards the ground with an expert hand. The butt of the cigarette smothered itself under his black combat boots.

He had his signature purple scarf hung loosely around his neck, like he just came from swimming. Eridan`s hair held it`s perfect purple streak through the bangs, even dripping wet with chlorine. If you stared long enough, you`re sure to see ice crystals forming on his hair, but you almost run into a wall, so you duck your head and rush to the common area in your school. You don`t actually see many of your friends, and that was perfectly fine.

They were starting to get obnoxious about you giving your letter to Eridan, who was also one of your best friends. And you planned on it, you promised Nepeta, who assures you things will go smoothly. You`ve had the note read over and drafted and edited to kingdom come. Rose has gone over it, given pointers, added information she finds necessary. And Rose gave it to Kanaya, who gave the note another round of editing. This whole letter is still not enough to tell Eridan how you feel. You`ve tossed enough drafts in the trash to fill a whole notebook.

The bell rang for you to go to homeroom and you slink to the corner of the room. Unfolding the letter, you read through it once more. You knew today was the day. You would definitely give this letter to Eridan today. Maybe, if you get the chance. He always seemed busy. Maybe you should go over it once more with a steadier hand.

_Eridan,_

_Hello. I`m not sure how to start this letter, so I guess I`ll just come out and say it. I am enamored with you. You are beautiful and amazing. I`m honestly pulling at strings here because I`ve never felt this way before, especially about my best friend. Whenever I see your adorable smile, my heart is pounding at my chest and I want to keep making you smile forever._

_I come to all your swim meets in hopes to get the courage to tell you how marvelous you are. You swim like a fish in the best possible way. I know I tell you that all the time, but I`ve never told you how much I want to give you a big hug and kiss you. We share so many classes already, and if I were more confident, I would have told you this long ago, face to face. Some things are harder to do for people, for instance, I am terrified of actually telling you this. I don`t want to ruin our friendship. I know things happen to friends who date._

_And you probably don`t feel the same way, or are even gay. Whatever the answer, I`m sure we can still be friends. My feelings will fade eventually, so no need to feel awkward. Right? You don`t have to respond to this, or even talk to me ever again._

_I understand if you don`t reciprocate my feelings. Just know that I do, and it feels way better knowing there is the slightest chance. If you want to give an answer, my locker is number 617. I`ll be waiting there for the next couple days before and after school._

You sign the letter with your name, Sollux Captor. Your favourite yellow-green pen made it a little difficult to read, but maybe that would work in your favour and he wouldn`t be able to read it. You stood up and got a bathroom pass from the teacher, you had to calm your nerves.

Walking around the school, you hope and pray no one is going through your stuff. You didn`t exactly fold and hide the letter as well as you could have. You know Eridan was in your homeroom. You start to panic as questions popped into your mind. What if he reads the letter? What happens if some jocks sift through your stuff? Will Eridan see his name on the paper and read it?

Naturally, you panic even more and return to your seat in homeroom, slightly out of breath. All your possessions seemed to be in order. You glance around the room. No one seemed to be watching you out of the corner of their eyes. You feel relieved. While packing everything into your bag, you decide the remainder of the class would be spent reading your current English novel. It was a bit of a drag, but you might as well read ahead than fall behind. A single piece of paper was your bookmark, and you start reading about Huckleberry Finn`s adventures.

You certainly weren`t thinking about Eridan`s smooth muscles and how his not-hipster-yet-hipster glasses framed his beautiful blue eyes. And you definitely weren`t thinking about brushing the purple bangs out of his face, grabbing him by the striped purple scarf and yanking him into a glorious kiss with him.

The bell rang before you could finish your fantasies. You give a sigh and shove all your school work into your bag and get going to your next class. It will be a total drag, Eridan sits next to you. You get into the class and slid into the seat next to Eridan. He smelled like chlorine and cigarettes.

The classroom itself smelled like burning plastic – which made perfect sense. Everyone was working on fixing an old computer wiring issue. You finish your assignment quickly, and alert the teacher, who squints his dark eyes at you and follows you to your seat. The teacher should understand by now that you are excellent at wiring and computers. It makes him look less of an idiot when you prove him wrong. The teacher gets huffy, signs your assignment off and lets you do what you will now. Eridan is pushing his purple bangs out of his face, concentrating hard. He was holding the wrong tool.

You giggle and poke his side. “Hey, silly, you`re doing it wrong.”

Eridan jumps and turns to stare at you. “Help,” he relinquishes control of the tools and you don`t do anything. Instead, you teach him how to do the task. It takes a bit of time, but about half an hour later, you get Eridan to understand how to re-wire the computer. He smiles and hugs you tightly before proudly walking up to the teacher. He seemed impressed, and gave Eridan the okay to do what he will now.

You scoot your chairs closer and talk to each other in hushed tones.

“Did you hear about Dave?” He begins.

You almost hit him on the arm. You were at the table when John told your group. You saw him sign the horrible news. You heard Vriska`s voice drop when she realized what she was translating.

“I mean, did you hear anything more?”

You sigh. “Not anything more. I don`t have his number, and it`s only the next day. Maybe John or Terezi will tell us today.”

That ends the conversation about Dave. You looked up the accident on the local news reel. Nothing was stated, only that there were two cars involved. Injuries were not disclosed.

Slowly, your conversation drifts to weekend plans and the fact neither of you have any.

“Want to sleep over on Friday? My mum`ll be gone.” Eridan suggests.

You`ve never been over to his house, so you nod. His mother, you`ve met though. She was a nasty piece of work. Her mannerisms and sheer voice volume makes you never go over when she is home. Eridan hated his mother and you understood that 100%. You weren`t too fond of your own mother, but she was a walk in the park compared to Eridan`s.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I`ll ask her now.” You pull out your phone and unlock the screen to reveal your messages. Most of your texts were sent to Eridan or Terezi. You pull up texts to and from your mother and shoot her a quick message asking if you could stay the night at Eridan`s. You lock your phone and slip it back in your pocket. “I`m pretty sure I can go, but just to check.” You smile a tad, mood lifting.

Class slid by easily enough with light conversation about absolute nothingness. One by one, students began to finish the project and the teacher, whose name you still can`t pronounce or spell, gave a homework assignment to take the time to learn your computer`s insides and make a detailed diagram of it. It was such an easy assignment that you debate about doing it in the five minutes you have left of class. The bell rang before you had the chance to finish. You bid Eridan a farewell with a tight hug and a small wave.

Your next class was Physics and you excelled in this class. In your seat, you open your notebook to the first available page and find a carefully folded note. You read your name in black ink on the top, and curiosity got the better of you.

_Sollux—_

_How do I begin to say this… I shall try my hardest to explain my predicament to you._

You could tell it was Eridan`s handwriting, even if he didn`t use his favourite purple pen. Puzzled, you read on.

_As you may know, we have grown to be the best of friends. I do not want to jeopardize that with anything, or anyone. But, I believe that it is for the best that I get this issue out in the open. I happen to have developed feelings for you. I really hope this isn`t too much of a shock that you never want to talk with me. And if you reciprocate my feelings even the slightest, I would appreciate it if you told me. Every day, I try to get the courage to tell you, but I don`t know how to begin. I`ll end it with that, and I`ll see you again, hopefully. If you want to address this issue, please talk to me as soon as possible, if not… I understand. We will completely ignore it._

_Have a fabulous day, Eridan_

Not too surprisingly, you drop your jaw. You couldn`t believe it. You could also recognize some of Rose`s diction. Maybe this was why she and Kanaya, and quite frankly everyone, were so eager for you to deliver your letter.

You shift in your seat and wonder when he had the opportunity to deliver such a letter. Was it during homeroom, or when you were talking to the computers teacher, or…? You don`t think he would have another opportunity to do such a thing. The clock didn`t move fast enough and by lunch time, you were panicking even more.

Your lunch in one hand and letter in the other, you race to the usual table. You were the second to arrive. Terezi sniffed the air and greeted you. Her phone was sitting on the table and the screen was streaked and grimy. You didn`t have the heart to tell her when she licked the screen to see, she was slowly destroying her phone. You also didn`t have the courage to ask her how in the world she even saw with her tongue. Most people just ignored it, Terezi was in a class of her own.

Everyone gathered within five minutes. The last to join your group was Eridan, of course. John was already signing vigorously with Vriska, who promised to translate for the group when their conversation was over. You already knew what the topic was. John had been in touch with Dave. You could tell by the name sign John gave Dave several weeks ago (a D used to adjust his cool guy shades). The rest was lost to you.

Eridan slid into the seat next to you and smiled.

You smiled back and bit your lip. His letter to you was tucked carefully under your sandwich. You offered it up to him because Eridan never seems to have any lunch. He takes it, and you are sure that he sees his letter. You even adjust its position. He needed to know you`ve read it.

“Eridan,” you start shyly once everybody was preoccupied and not talking to either of you.

“Hm?” He raises his eyebrows at you as he takes another bite of his sandwich. “What`s up?”

You wait patiently for him to swallow before you start up again. “I, uh…” Who gives a shit, you`re doing this. It`s gonna happen

You grab his scarf and tug his into you. Your lips collide and you can smell this morning`s cigarette on his lips. He jumps at first, and then his lips are moving against yours. You`re almost certain his tongue swipes across your lips, or is it yours that pokes him to deepen the kiss. It all sort of blurs together and soon enough you hear a loud cough come from across the table.

“Want to get a room?” Rose smirked at you in triumph. “Or will that chair suffice? It would be beneficial for both of you to listen to what Vriska has to say.” Her little titter made you blush furiously and bury yourself in your hands. “Shut up.” Your lisp was really bad in that sentence. Generally you can hide most of it, but when you get flustered, you stop caring about how you need to move your lips carefully.

Vriska pops her human knuckles against her robotic hand and relay her conversation. “Dave was hit on his way to school. He was driving on Bronson Street up to Washington Avenue. Uh…” She signs at John for a second. “A drunk driver came out of nowhere and T-boned him form the driver`s side. He was…” More signing occurred. “Airlifted to the hospital in Alternia,” She cleared her throat and signed even more. “John`s dad said that Dave was in intensive care for a bunch of injuries. I`m sorry, I don`t know these signs. Something broke, I think the truck he has is totaled.”

Your jaw dropped for the second time that day. “Is he going to be alright?” For some reason, no one had asked that until you spoke up. Vriska translated it to John, who tapped his fingers on his lips, thinking. He ended up with just a simple shrug.

“He doesn`t know, but will tell us everything he learns.” More signing ensues and you feel Eridan lace his long fingers between yours. You greet his warmth willingly and scoot your chair ever so closer. The two of you both blush when Kanaya points it out.

“I think it`s sweet. I mean, they`re finally happy with each other. Only Gods know how long the two of you have been harbouring crushes on each other.” Rose puts her arm around Kanaya and tweaks her partner`s nose. “Really, be more supportive of them.” This elicits more redness to bloom on your face.

“C-can we just, please change the topic?” You tug your legs up to your chest and perch yourself uncomfortably on the small plastic chair.

**Author's Note:**

> see, this is part of a different thing, so it might not make sense (esp. with the thing about dave and john and stuff.) sorry about it. i`m not gonna answer any questions about it, because i might post it later. i just wanted to upload the erisol chapter.


End file.
